¿Un mañana? ¿contigo?
by E.Y.79
Summary: El tiempo avanza, estés o no. Kara descubrió esto tras una pelea. Pero ya no esta dispuesta a perder a nadie más.—Mal summary, no lo se, pasa y lee.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Buenas noches o momento del día en en que te encuentras leyendo esto. Ahora unas cuantas aclaraciones:

Uno, este Two-shot es un _**AU**_.

Dos, esta historia sera corta.

Tres, la imagen utilizada no es mía, así que **crédito y derecho a quien corresponde. ****Tu trabajo es ****increíble****.**

Y cuatro, aquí habrá una relación entre **_chicaxchica_**, pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Finalmente, esperando les guste. Nos vemos abajo.

_**Desclemier : Supergirl NO me pertenece, derechos y créditos a sus respectivos. A mi solo se me ocurren ideas y comparto algunas.**_

* * *

**Titulo : ¿Un mañana? ¿contigo?**

**Oficina de Lena Luthor, en instalaciones de L-Corp.**

—Supergirl...—Grito Winn al ver caer de nuevo Kara en la pantalla frente a él.

—Winn, aquí los presentes sabemos quien es.—Dijo Lena denotando su molestia pues su madre estaba ahí; mientras terminaba de unir unos cables en la caja que tenia entre sus mano.

—Lo se, el traje me hace decirlo por instinto.—Dijo algo nervioso y pasando la tapa a Lena, quien no apartaba la mirada.

—Solo tengo que presionar aquí...—Dijo sin prestar atención a Winn, pues su prioridad era que Supergirl y su mejor amiga no muriera.

**...**

**En algún helipuerto de la ciudad.**

—Reha, es mejor que te marches.—Logro decir Kara que se esforzaba por levantarse.

—Hijo, ven con nosotros tú familia.—Dijo la mujer que empezaba a sentir el aire pesado.

—Queda claro que no quiero. Vete.—Bufo poniéndose a lado de su amiga para que se apoyara en él.

—Ella no sobrevivirá.—Exclamo, aun sin entender el amor que su hija tenia por la guerreara del planeta tierra.

—Yo me encargaré de que si, así sea yo quien muera. Adiós.—Dijo Mon-el tomando en brazos a Kara y alejarse de ahí sin mirar atrás.

—Mi señora, vayámonos.—Dijo el general que sostenía a su reina a duras penas. Cuando asintió se teletransporto a la nave y a velocidad luz para sobrevivir.

**DEO**

—Alex, tienes que ayudarla.—Pidio Mon-el que era esperado por el equipo medico de la DEO.

—Lo haremos. Tienes que irte.—Indico mientras la camilla se alejaba, pues tenían que entrar a quirofano ya.

—No quiero... saber que estará bien.—Dijo entre la tos que salia por querer forzar hablar y respirar.

—Ella está en mis manos.—Dijo dándole una mascarilla conectada a un tanque de oxigeno.— Pero se esforzó para que tú fueras libre y escogieras el camino, aunque la tierra ya no es una opción. Lo siento.—Agrego dándole un abrazo.

—Me iré, pero porque quiere sepa que hizo más de lo que debía y valió la pena.—Dijo al ver que volvían por Alex, para que entrara a ayudar.

—Seguro nos volveremos a ver.—Le susurro antes de soltarlo e indicando a los agentes que esperaban para llevarlo a la nave que Kara había pedido prepararan por si llegara a necesitarla Mon-el.

Tras acabar y ver que ya no había rastro de algún Daxam en la tierra Lena indico a la policía podían llevarse a su madre al lugar que pertenecía. Paso a guardar la maquina que había esparcido el plomo a todo el planeta para protegerlo, pues sabia que debía estar resguardada de manos equivocas. Winn espero en el coche y un vez Lena subió al vehículo se puso en marcha para poder ir a ver a Kara.

—¿Dónde está ella?—Pregunto Lena que entro corriendo en las instalaciones del DEO con Winn detrás y con la misma cara de preocupación.

—Jonh, trabajamos lo más rápido que podíamos.—Dijo Winn que se sentía fatal.

—¿Ella está bien, cierto?—Pregunto Lena que veía al marciano sin expresión o ganas de responder algo. Y es que todos temían lo peor.

—Alex, los otros dos doctores y un mejor equipo medico, siguen ahí dentro atendiéndola; confiemos que pese a lo que tarden, saldrán con buenas noticias.—Dijo al fin, lo mas calmado que podía, pues el tenia que poner el orden ante lo que viniera.

—Mierda.—Grito Lena lanzando un golpe a la pared, pues le estaba costando controlar sus ganas de llorar.

—Iré a revisar, no se...—dijo Winn que apenas había sido escuchado— necesito hacer algo para no comer ansías.—Explico ante la mirada de su Jefe y amigo.

—Esta bien.—Suspiro y decidió apartarse para que siguiera su camino.— Señorita Luthor, ¿quiere un café?—Pregunto el marciano que tomo la mano de la menor de los Luthor y con cuidado guió aun silla para que esta tomara asiento.

—Solo saber que saldrá bien... Esta mañana peleamos por algo tan absurdo... Y ahora puede que... su ultimo recuerdo de mi no sea el mejor...—Dijo Lena que se sentía le faltaba aire, sus pulmones queriendo detenerse.

—No pienses lo peor, ella es muy fuerte.—Dijo abrazando a la mujer que ya no se resistió a llorar, pero sabia no quería la vieran así.

**Una semana después.**

_Presentado 1 : Hoy al fin la institución que resguardaba el cuerpo, nos devuelven a nuestra mujer de acero para que podamos despedirnos y darle las gracias por a ver peleado hasta su ultimo aliento por nosotros. La tapa que cerrara, para protección de algunos bandalos y/o villanos, sera un monumento proporcionado por L-Corp que incluirá un sistema de seguridad desarrollado por la misma Lena Luthor quien al fin nos dio una declaración._

_Lena : "Hoy no siento haber perdido a mi superheroina, lamento ya no poder pasar tiempo con la amiga que ella se volvió para mi. Ella confió en mi desde que nos conocimos y de ahora en adelante seguiré la voz de la esperanza, ayudando a la reconstrucción de Ciudad Nacional, así como seguir ayudando a la gente que me recibió, bien o mal, hasta donde mis capacidades lleguen. Si me permiten, estoy viendo los últimos detalles para el sepelio, al que espero asistan."_

_Presentador 2: Por otro lado la reportera Kara Danvers quien nos compartió su opinión, desde el articulo que saco Catco casi en horas. Narrandonos la trayectoria de Supergirl, destacando las siguientes lineas._

_"Hoy perdimos a quien nos enseño a tener esperanza; porque era la personificación de la misma. [..]Siempre dando todo para detener a los malos, esperando que tras pagar hubiera un cambio, porque el ser humano puede cambiar a bien, solo se trata de querer [...] y tendiendo su servicio a todos, sin mirar clase social o lo complicado de la misión. Eso que necesitamos, para que la paz no desaparezca. Ciudad Nacional, mantengamos el cambio que es lo que nos queda de esta gran mujer. Bien se dice, que lo ultimo que se pierde es la esperanza."_

_Presentador 2: Tenemos que anunciar esta en coma, ya que al salvar a alguien de ser atropellado, recibió de lleno el impacto. La señorita Lena Luthor anuncio que haría todo para que su amiga este cómoda, y ver que reciba la atencion suficinte, pues no quiere perder a una amiga más..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Un año después.**

**Departamento de Lena.**

—Hola Lena, traje un poco de comida.—Dijo Alex que dejaba sus llaves en la mesa que estaba llena de papeles de L-Corp.

—Gracias, Alex. Pasa y acomódate en lo que terminó de arreglarme.—Dijo desde su cuarto la CEO que salia de darse un baño.

—¿Tienes cerveza?—Pregunto mientras sacaba de una bolsa la cena.

—Si, está es tu casa así que debe haber.—Dijo con divertida, pues durante todo este tiempo Lena estaba haciéndose cargo de Kara, así que tenia el refrigerador lleno de lo que se ocupara para la familia.

—Gracias.—Dijo agarrando una.

—Siempre, ella esta aquí, muy pronto extrañaremos la paz.—Bromeo entrando a su cocina para tomar una copa de alguno de sus vinos.

—Es posibles. J´onn mando saludos y decir que va bien en su búsqueda.—Comento tomando asiento de un lado.

—Mientras regrese creo que no me molestaré con sus vacaciones.—Dijo Lena.

Y es que al pasar de tiempo, ella se volvió más cercana a sus amigo, perdiendo el sentido de estar sola. Ademas tener a Kara bajo su cuidado la llenaba de alegría, y es que antes de caer en ese sueño profundo ellas llevaban un mes de novias a oculta de los medios; aunque insistía cada que hablaba con ella, no solo que despertara, sino también. le perdonara pues habían discutido acerca de un tema con su parte super.

—Bueno tenemos a la mujer más lista del mundo de nuestro lado.—Alabo Alex antes de chocar sus bebidas.

—Si Lilian te escuchara, armarías una guerra.—Menciono Lena con cierta melancolía. Y es que su madre hacia poco días habia sido internada pues intentaron matarla, ahora tras salir de un coma inducido, se intentaba integrar a la sociedad pues había perdido la memoria.

—Lo sería si todavía estuviera del lado de Lex.—Recordó con cierta sonrisa cómplice.

—Bueno su perdida de memoria es parte de ello...—Explico con una sonrisa mas pequeña.

—¿Qué es ese ruido?—Pregunto Alex, que salto del bando donde estaba y saco su arma.

—Algo pasa con Kara.—Respondió cuando miro en su tableta que había activado la alerta.

—Kara... Hey hermanita, nos estas asustado.—Dijo Alex que había ganado a la pelinegra allegar al cuarto de su hermana.— ¡Lena!—Grito al ver que se convulsionaba.

—Creo que su cerebro sufrió algún tipo de descarga de energía, pero no un encuentro origen, no dejes que se mueva Alex.—Dijo Lena que revisaba lo mas rápido que podía el computador que tenia en el cuarto.

—Ya, estamos aquí, no te vamos a dejar sola.—Susurro Alex abrazando con fuerza a su hermanita.

—Sigue hablándole.—Pidió Lena al ver que el mapeo del cerebro mostraba había estimulo en la parte de los oídos. Posiblemente estos despertaron y al no centrar o tener un control de sus poderes se estaba saturando.

—Oye recuerdas que Jeremiah nos llevó a un lago con Eliza, solo para que tú sacaras toda esa energía que tienes sin que los vecinos te vieran. Porque sabia que no podías dejar de alardear.—Empezó a narrar con dulzura mientras notaba que el cuerpo volvía a quedarse quieto.— Este lugar ese lago, puedes estar tranquila y segura; Lena, Eliza, Clark, yo y todos los que son tú familia estaremos para ti, así que relájate; tú único trabajo es descansar y recuperarte.—Indico besando su frente.— Nosotros estaremos para cuando decidas volver con nosotros.

—Bien, funciono. Mira Alex, hay movimiento en su cerebro... volvió su conciencia.—Señalo Lena volteando la pantalla para que la pelirroja viera.

—Eso es, ves poco a poco, no dejas de ser mi héroe.—Dijo dando un leve golpe en su hombro.

—Vas a poner a Clark celoso.—Bromeo Lena, que como Alex lloraban de alegría al ver un avance.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Segundo año, en coma.**

**Departamento de Lena.**

—Gracias por venir chicos.—Dijo Alex que termino de mandar un mensaje a su novia Sam.

—Reing, no sabrá que la golpeó.—Dijo Barry que revisaba con Brayni el plan.

—Bueno, esperamos que el aparato de Lena termine de encontrar sangre compatible y asaltaremos a la persona cuando veamos su rutina.—Dijo Sara que traía una cerveza en mano.

—¿Cómo va ella?—Pregunto Oliver que dejo su arco en la mesa.

—Pues parece princesa durmiente.—Opino Barry que hacia un rato la vio.

—Bella, rubia, de piel de porcelana y sin un solo cambio físico.—Dijo Sara que acababa el contenido de su envase.

— Ventajas de ser Kriptoniano y alimentarte del sol.—Dijo Clark que dejaba la comida que había ido a comprar.

—Afortunada.—Dijo Alex fingiendo molestia.

—Cuando terminemos hay que brindar por eso.—Dijo Sara que saco de una maleta un par de armas.

—Quiero recordar que la rubia de piel de porcelana y durmiendo es mía.—Dijo Lena cuando aparto al fin la vista de la computadora.—Yo beberé por eso.—Agrego antes de perder la sonrisa del rostro.— Alex, ¿puedes venir conmigo?

—Claro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tercer año.**

**Departamento de Lena; 31 de diciembre 20xx**

—Hijas, vayan con cuidado.—Dijo la rubia que terminaba de recoger la mesa.

—Si, mamá.—Dijo la pelirroja antes de tomar su casco.

—Hasta luego señora Eli. Espero volver a comer su comida.—Dijo una rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla a la madre de su novia.— Lena, la tuya también.—Agrego con nervio y corriendo tras tomar su casco.

—Esas dos.—Susurro la mujer con una sonrisa algo cansada.

—Yo término esto, vaya con Kara.—Dijo Lena que se levanto de su silla.

—Gracias cariño, por todo. Feliz año nuevo, Lena.—Dijo la mujer abrazando con fuerza a la persona que entendía enamoro a su _hija menor_.

—No es problema, ella es muy importante. Y si es necesario la protegería con mi vida.—Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.—Espero que este año sea bueno para todos.

—Se que si, pero ella muy pronto estaré de pie y cambiara de papeles.—Comento diverta.—Lilian, espero luego me pases la receta de ese flan.—Dijo la mujer que miraba la ciudad desde la ventana.

—Espero pronto.—Dijo con una sonrisa honesta.

—¿Piensas contarle todo cuando despierte?—Pregunto la madre de Lena que se acerco para ayudar a su hija.

—¿Qué? Lo de oficialmente la hice mi prometida para que los medios no sacarán conjeturas estúpidas, como que la uso para experimentar porque mi corazón tiene pura maldad.—Dijo Lena aceptando los platos que Lilian le entrego.—Lo haré, no pienso dejar que nadie le mienta, si después se retracta, porque no estaba lista, aceptare esperarla.—Explico tras mirar a su madre asentir.—Lo seré, como cuando tu estabas recuperándote.—Recordó con una sonrisa.

—Si bueno, sino, la gente lo hubiera hecho de forma más cruel.—Dijo pues sabia que Lena tampoco fue amable al principio— Estoy segura que sera feliz, pero recordando un poco a esa semilla, ella quería ser quien te lo propusiera.—Agrego alzando las mangas de su camisa y tomando el trapo para secar los traste que Lena le empezó a pasar.

—Tendrá su oportunidad.—Dijo con una sonrisa Lena.

—Lena, algo pasa con Kara.—Grito Eliza que notaba temblar el cuerpo de la niña que había cuidado por años.

—Habla con ella,—pidió Lena entrando—mamá, busca en el botiquín un tranquilizante.—Kara, cariño, es mejor que te relajes o te harás daño.—Dijo mientras encendía la lampara de sol rojo para poder atravesar la piel de la kriptoniana que asustaba a cada segundo los presentes.

**...**

—Alex, ¿sabes cuantas veces te llame?—Grito Eliza que estaba preocupada y es tras calmar a Kara, una sensación de incomodidad la invadió.

—Señora... Alex y yo sufrimos un accidente de caminó a la ciudad...—Dijo la mujer de cabellos rubios que de su lado se encontraba con un brazo enyesado.

—¿Qué?—Fue lo que escucho antes de un golpe.

—Señora...—Llamo preocupada de que se hubiera desmayado y golpeado la cabeza.

—Sara, ¿qué sucede?—Pregunto Lena que tomo el teléfono de una Eliza que lloraba sin control.

—Podrías traer a Eliza al hospital, Alex y yo tuvimos un accidente, ella todavía no sale... y no quiero estar sola.—Dijo sin poder contener más sus emociones.

—vamos enseguida.—Dijo Lena que solo pregunto a cual ir, y con ayuda de su madre llevo a Eliza a su coche para conducir lo más rápido que pudo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cinco años.**

**L-Corp, 23 de diciembre año 20xx**

—Gracias, por haber venido.—Dijo la pelinegra cuando concluyo su ultima junta.

—Señorita Luthor, podemos hablar sobre las inversiones dirigidas a MilLons.—Dijo un hombre que no abandono la silla aun salido los demás.

—Claro señor West, vayamos a mi oficina.—Acepto Lena que se resistió a hacer una mueca de fastidio, ya que realmente quería ir a casa y dormir. Y sabia faltaba checar algunas cosas del banquete. Suspiro cansada al saber que llegaría algo tarde ese día.

**...**

**Almacenes del Puerto de Ciudad Nacional. **

—La cena de gala será mañana, espero que las armas estén cargadas.—Dijo un hombre de estatura promedio y con una barba desaliñada.

—El jefe ya dio instrucciones de ubicación y quien hace que, así que no te preocupes.—Dijo un hombre mas curpulento que terminaba de cellas algunas cajas para exportar.

—Y yo corroboro todo salga bien, Supergirl ya no está, pero esa mujer está bien protegida.—Dijo tras rechistar los dientes.

—Los explosivos serán colocados a las 6:50, pues la mayoría de los invitados estará ya dentro, los chicos entraran con armas normales que están aquí junto con sus cartuchos, ninguna está defectuosa. También habrá 3 de los nuestros con armar alienígenas capaz de desintegrar millones de moléculas en segundos; el equipo de asaltó entrara a las 7:15, para las 7:30 dejara el área con las joyas en mano, dejando herida de gravedad a la señorita Luthor y 5 minutos después,con nuestros hombres seguros demoleremos con los explosivos el lugar entero.—Dijo entregando el papel con algunas manchas que tenia en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Bien, llamaré al señor West y Wilde, para confirmar, y la pasar la cuenta para el último pago.—Rio divertido, dejando el almacén.

**...**

_No quiero perder a nadie más._

**_..._**

**Departamento de Lena y Kara Luthor-Danvers**

—Que fastidio de gente.—Susurro Lena tras cerrar su puerta.— Kara, volví, deja como un poco y haremos nuestra rutina. —Hablo en un tono modulado mientas buscaba en su refrigerador algo.— Mi madre vendrá más tarde, así que solo te ayudaré a que esa sangre circule. —Dijo en tono burlo y tomando uno de los topers que había guardado ayer con el poco de pasta que le había quedado.— Porque nos la pasaremos caminando cuando te levantes, escuchaste bien caminando. —Reprendió sabiendo que aquella mujer lo que más amaba y extrañaba era volar.

_..._

_Lena... Tengo que decirte algo..._

_..._

—Sabes traje una dona de esas que te gusta y si no, pues veremos mañana.—Dijo Lena que entro a la habitación descalza, pues le costaba aguantar sus tacones.

_No actúes así, Len, se que te sientes cansada y estresada... Escucho tu corazón._

—Mañana sera la gala para recaudar fondos para el sistema de seguridad inmediata para incendios, ademas de víspera de navidad.—Siguió hablando la pelinegra que reviso signos y las capturas del cerebro de ese día.

—Hija, traje un vino y la cena de ese restaurante que amas.—Dijo una mujer que al entrar sabia a donde ir.

—Mamá, llegaste pronto.—Dijo algo sorprendida Lena.

—Lo se, pero pasar una noche con mi hija es bueno, así que me vuelvo impaciente.—Dijo la mujer para dedicar una sonrisa para calmar el corazón de su hija, y es ya había notado lo cansada que parecía ese año. Y es que a diferencia de los otros se concentro en su trabajo, y menos en Kara, quien no es que la abandonara, pero solo la veía para las sesiones, ya que una parte de ella habia perdido la esperanza de ver de nuevo a la mujer en cama despierta.

—Déjame atender a Kara, y cenamos más tranquilas.—Dijo algo apenada al recordar la hora y que ya estaba rebasando el tiempo, ademas de que aquello podía ser malo.— Mientras sírvete un poco de vino en una copa, y no olvides una para mi.

—Cariño, sin duda tienes un corazón grande, más que cualquier Luthor.—Dijo besando su frente.

—Soy la adopta, madre.—Bromeo Lena que se sujetaba el cabello.

—Pero te criaste bajo mi manto y no sabes lo que me alegra ver que caíste lejos del árbol.—Dijo para levantar un poco el espíritu de su hija.

—Mamá.—Chillo algo ruborizada.

—Anda déjame ayudarte, ve toma un baño, bebe tú copa y ponte cómoda. La comida y yo esperaremos.—Continuo Lilian sacando a su hija de la habitación donde reposaba la super.

—Pero...—Intento oponerse, pero mentiría sino dijera deseaba un poco de agua caliente sobre su cuerpo para relajarse.

—Tranquila, yo me ocuparé de esto como se debe.—Alentó con una sonrisa segura de si y sus capacidades.

—Gracias.—Agradeció Lena tras besar la mejilla de su madre con ternura.

—Sabes niña, mi hija te ama demasiado por eso ha soportado hasta ahora, pero se está rompiendo al buscar algo que te traiga de vuelta más rápido sin dañarte.—Dijo al ver desaparecer a su hija entrando a su cuarto.— A veces la ayudo, pero se que todo cuerpo funciona diferente.—Siguió, pues sabia que la idea de eso era "no incomodar a Kara", ya que aquello era invadir su espacio al hacer la sesiones de mover los músculos de su cuerpo para que las terapias no fueran pesadas.— Lo que quiero decir es que dejes de hacerla sufrir y levántate cuanto antes, porque odio verla sufrir.—Comento algo molesta.— Y se que en su momento, yo la hice pasar cosas peores, pero ya no soy ese monstruo y deseo ver sonreír a mi hija. Solo tu conseguirás eso.

—¿Mamá?—Pregunto Lena que tras una merecida hora en su tina, se arreglo con prensas mas holgadas, y el pelo algo húmedo.

—Entonces al tomar una molécula en primera fase, ... ¿Qué pasa Lena?—Pregunto divertida al ver a la pelinegra.—¿Quien eres y que hiciste con mi cansada hija?—Pregunto al ver que esta se veía mas fresca y relajada.

—Es el baño,—dijo acercándose a ella para entregarle una copa del vino que había traído— anda ven a comer conmigo, se que Kara no se molestará si atendemos lo que resta de noche juntas como madre e hija.—Dijo besando la frente de su novia, para tomar el brazo de Lilian que sonrió.

_**Pero esa sera historia de otro día. O tal vez, nunca.**_

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

_**E****n mi caso cualquier apoyo que des a esta historia es más que suficiente para hacerme feliz y saber si en un futuro traer más. **_Ya sera el apoyo, tiempo y mi imaginación quienes decidirán si me aparece de nuevo por aquí con algo nuevo. Que piensan, ¿esto podría tener algunos capítulos? Tu opinión vale mucho para mi.

**_Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

**_Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

**By : E.Y.79**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Buenas noches o momento del día en en que te encuentras leyendo esto. Ahora unas cuantas aclaraciones:

Uno, este Two-shot es un _**AU**_. Y ya estamos en la segunda parte, así es, el final.

Dos, esta historia sera corta.

Tres, la imagen utilizada no es mía, así que **crédito y derecho a quien corresponde. ****Tu trabajo es ****increíble****.**

Y cuatro, aquí habrá una relación entre **_chicaxchica_**, pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Finalmente, esperando les guste. Nos vemos abajo.

_**Desclemier : Supergirl NO me pertenece, derechos y créditos a sus respectivos. A mi solo se me ocurren ideas y comparto algunas.**_

* * *

**Titulo : ¿Un mañana? ¿contigo?**

**Parte 2. Final.**

**Departamento de Lena y Kara Luthor-Danvers.**

—¡Lena!— Pudo decir al fin una rubia que peleaba con su cuerpo para que seguirá sus órdenes.

Pero la falta de respuesta dejo en claro que se había tardado. Lena ya está fuera del apartamento. Los cambios de la última semana de su cerebro no harían a la pequeña Luthor regresar para darse cuenta sucedía lo mismo. Suspiro cansada y dejo de intentar moverse, _¿Cuanto había pasado? 5 años;_ lo sabía bien, y eso le dolía, aprovecho para llorar. Algo que guardaba. Irá, dolor, tristeza. _¿Porque había tardado?_ Con calma se levanto, sabía que si presionaba su cuerpo le traicionaría, y necesitaba tener control de el para poder salvar a Lena, porque ya no quería perder a nadie, si podía evitarlo. Seguía siendo la _chica de acero_.

—Conozco su plan a detalle, así que no es necesario vaya si quiero paguen por querer atacar a Lena. Pero antes necesito ayuda para ir a una noche de gala.—Dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo de aquella habitación, apenas y si tiene algún cambio, su cabello era el único que creció.— Alex, Winn, todos han estado aquí... Cat...—Susurro cuando noto las fotografiaras en el estante.

Sabia que había ropa de ella en el departamento, pero iría con alguna chamarra para que nadie supiera que estaba despierta, no al menos antes de Lena. Y sin hacer mucho ruido salio del lugar para caminar por las calles de ciudad nacional.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CatCo. Oficina de Cat Grant.**

—Kara...—Dijo Grant que soltó su taza para correr a abrazar a quien consideraba una hija.— Has despertado, ¿Cuando? Lena no me dijo nada.—Balbuceo la mujer que como pocas veces estaba nerviosa y feliz.

—Cat, ¿esta todo bien? —Pregunto Lucy que pasaba por ahí y escucho el ruido de algo romperse.

—Ven al balcón.—Dijo Cat que miraba a la rubia con detenimiento, pues esperaba que esto no fuera alguna alucinación suya.

—¿Paso algo...?—Pregunto la pelinegra que al mirar aquella sonrisa salto para abrazar a su amiga.— Kara, es una maravilla verte.—Dijo cuando se separo.

—Chicas aprecio verlas, pero necesito de su ayuda.—Dijo Kara que se ponía roja de tanta atención.

—Apenas despiertas y ya quieres ser Supergirl.—Dijo Lucy tras suspirar.—Quiero sepas que esta ciudad ha salido a delante "tras tu muerte". Mejor usa el tiempo para vivir.—Aconsejo, mientras sacaba la nota donde se anunciaba el evento.

—Lane, tiene razón. Podrías recompensar a Lena por todos estos años, cariño se lo merecen.—Dijo Cat apoyando su mano en el hombro de la mujer que solo arrugo la nariz.

—No pienso volver, solo quiero salvar a Lena de unos hombres que planean matarla hoy y a las personas que asistirán a la fiesta.—Dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—Pregunto Lucy preocupada y buscando el número de Lena.

—No la llames.—Pidió con un gesto infantil.—Quiero que esos idiotas paguen por planificar algo tan grande.—Aquel insulto saco una carcajada a las mujeres.

—Es la primera que te escucho jurar.—Dijo Cat con cierto orgullo.

—Me ayudan, ademas de querer sorprender a Lena, porque no ella no sabe que desperté.—Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo haremos, pero nos deberás un día para que te pongamos al día y una buena bebida.—Dijeron con una sonrisa cómplice. A lo que Kara asintió.

—Dame dos minutos.—Dijo Lucy que regreso a la oficina para cerrar las persianas y así Kara entrara al lugar.

**...**

Y es que nuestra chica, en su primer año recupero su conciencia y con su oído cuidaba a sus allegados; sumado al hecho que con eso calmaba a su corazón y el sentido de soledad, al no poder hacer más. Ahí supo llevaba dos años. Estaba en el departamento de Lena, y estaban cuidando de ella, pues confiaban en que podría despertar. Y agradecida que pese a su actuar con Lena la ultima vez que hablaron, ella la amara aun.

El segundo año, vivió en angustia al saber que una nueva Kriptoniana atacaba la tierra; aunque también hubo cosa buenas su hermana había encontrado a alguien que notaba la hacia feliz, claro que a veces callaba sus sentido en los momentos de que esa relación se fortalecía por decirlo de alguna manera. Y al parecer seria tía de una niña que era todo un amor. Hasta que por su propia madre murió... al parecer Reing era Sam, la ultima desconocía su origen o lo que hacia hasta ver a Ruby en sus manos, sin aliento. Reing aprovecho esto para tener el control completo, pero su hermana había sido lista, solicito a Kal y llamo a sus amigos en tierra uno. Escuchar aquella batalla era un infierno, pero al final lo habían logrado.

Alex tardo en superar la perdida de Sam y Ruby, pero ahí estaba Sara, quien la ayudo y se volvió alguien incondicional para su hermana. Hasta que ambas se dieron una oportunidad. Pero el tercer año hizo que su corazón se rompiera. La pelirroja apenas volvía a sonreír, hacia poco se volvió la agente principal de la DEO, lo que le dejaba más tiempo —claro cuando no había una crisis— y con ayuda de un psicólogo, había avanzado y reconsiderado en ser la madre de algún niño. Pero cuando estaba por descansar de escuchar la cena de fin de año, su hermana decidió salir por la emoción de que había una niña que podría ser suya. La seguí notaba la emoción en los latidos de su corazón... ese mismo que se detuvo tras un estrepitoso ruido. El tercer año, lo odio, no pudo hacer nada para salvar a su hermana. Ella que podía levantar toneladas, no podía con su propio cuerpo. Y aunque lo lograra,en esos momentos no le encontraba sentido. No pudo hacer mas que culparse, siempre imprudente e impulsiva; ahora estaba atada una cama hasta que Rao o quien sea se apiadara de ella.

El cuarto año, las cosas se cambiaron. Su madre ahora trabaja para el DEO. Pero también iba cada vez menos a verla o para alguna sesión de terapia. Y es que se había recomendado por los doctores que ayudaban a Lena que se le dieran masajes y que movieran sus extremidades, para que de llegar el día de despertar, estos no olvidaras su función. Lena se encargo de ella todo ese año, al igual que Lilian a la cual agradecida que aun sabiendo la verdad, decidiera cambiar y quedarse a lado de Lena; que tras aquel incidente había abogado por arresto domiciliaron, pues no se arriesgaría a perder a la única familia que le quedaba. De las pocas veces que ella había escuchado Lena se aprovecho de su posición económica. También para reducir años, había jurado trabajar con el FBI y el DEO. Kara se sintió orgullosa de ella, pues al final para sus ojitos verdes no se quedaba solo. Ya no era supergirl, sabia que la capa no la usaría nunca más, y reflexiono sobre ciertas cosas.

Y el quinto año entro, se dedicaba a "pasarla" con Lena, sabia que la mujer estaba cansada, y en parte era su culpa. Así que cada día peleaba porque su cuerpo se moviera, abrir los ojos, hacer algo para empezar a integrarse a la nueva ciudad nacional. Porque las cosas habían cambiado. Pero al reflexionar consigo, se quedo de más escuchando un inversionista que sabia Kara para Lena era una piedra en zapato. Y al escuchar que para navidad acabaría con L-Corp, agrego alguien a la lista de escuchar —ya que espiar sonaba invasivo, refiriéndose al menos a sus allegado— noto que era muy organizado el hombre, pues planificaba con 8 meses de adelanto, y no habría forma de culparle, pues todo era por terceros hasta los detalles. Pero estaba loco, si consideraba acabar con todos los que estuvieran dentro del edificio. Recordando que hacia poco Cat regreso a la ciudad y tomo su lugar en lo que encontraban a alguien que pudiera hacerse cargo de Catco, pues James había renunciado para iniciar de cero en su hogar. Winn, había sido reclutado por la Legión en donde Mon-el era el líder, y con una mujer que se notaba lo quería.

—_Que fastidio de gente._—Lena te escucho, y necesito decirte algo.— _Kara, volví, deja como un poco y haremos nuestra rutina._ —Por favor, debe alguna forma de que me escuches.— _Mi madre vendrá más tarde, así que solo te ayudaré a que esa sangre circule._ —Lena, ya no quiero perder a nadie.— _Porque nos la pasaremos caminando cuando te levantes, escuchaste bien caminando._ —Lena... Tengo que decirte algo... —_Sabes traje una dona de esas que te gusta y si no, pues veremos mañana._—No actúes así, Len, se que te sientes cansada y estresada... Escucho tu corazón. _—Mañana sera la gala para recaudar fondos para el sistema de seguridad inmediata para incendios, ademas de víspera de navidad._

—_Hija, traje un vino y la cena de ese restaurante que amas._—Lilian, dime que hay alguna forma para que me levante de aquí.

—_Mamá, llegaste pronto._—¡Lena.!

_—Lo se, pero pasar una noche con mi hija es bueno, así que me vuelvo impaciente. _

—_Déjame atender a Kara, y cenamos más tranquilas._—Maldita sea, muévete cuerpo.— _Mientras sírvete un poco de vino en una copa, y no olvides una para mi._

—_Cariño, sin duda tienes un corazón grande, más que cualquier Luthor._

—_Soy la adopta, madre._

_—Pero te criaste bajo mi manto y no sabes lo que me alegra ver que caíste lejos del árbol._

—_Mamá_.

_—Anda déjame ayudarte, ve toma un baño, bebe tú copa y ponte cómoda. La comida y yo esperaremos._

—_Pero..._

_—Tranquila, yo me ocuparé de esto como se debe._

—_Gracias_.

—_Sabes niña, mi hija te ama demasiado por eso ha soportado hasta ahora, pero se está rompiendo al buscar algo que te traiga de vuelta más rápido sin dañarte._—Lilian, lo se, se todo eso. "Gritaba" con impotencia Kara que vio a lilian con su vision de rayos X.— _A veces la ayudo, pero se que todo cuerpo funciona diferente._—Lilian, estoy consciente, pero no creo que lo ocupen. Necesitaba hablar, su cuerpo se lo pedía. Ademas la emocionaba que si visión de alguna forma volvió.— _Lo que quiero decir es que dejes de hacerla sufrir y levántate cuanto antes, porque odio verla sufrir._ _Y se que en su momento, yo la hice pasar cosas peores, pero ya no soy ese monstruo y deseo ver sonreír a mi hija. Solo tu conseguirás eso._

—_¿Mamá?_

—_Entonces al tomar una molécula en primera fase, ... ¿Qué pasa Lena?¿Quien eres y que hiciste con mi cansada hija?_—Lena, estas bella como solo tú.

—_Es el baño, anda ven a comer conmigo, se que Kara no se molestará si atendemos lo que resta de noche juntas como madre e hija._—No dejare que Lena pierda esto. Y como pudo, gracias a la lección de Lilian busco dentro de su ser para terminar de recuperarse lo que faltara.

**...**

**De vuelta a nuestro hoy. **

—Bueno, una cabellera más tú.—Dijo Cat que dejaba las tijeras en la mesa.

—Gracias.—Dijo Kara que se miraba en el espejo.

—Lo conseguí.—Dijo Lucy que entro a la oficina.

—Ya era hora.—Regaño la mujer que miro a la mujer con encargos extras.

—Es que pensé que Kara no ha comido, y traje esto.—Dijo al poner la bolsa, para abrirla.

—Comida china.—Chillo emocionada la rubia.

—También contante con J´onn, contacto con superman y vendrá en 5, 4, 3, 2... 1.

—¿Cual es la emergencia?—Pregunto el hombre de acero que entraba por el balcón mirando con cierto enojo a Cat, pues notaba estaba bien.—Hay algunas emergencias que... Kara.—Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazándola sin importarle la comida.

—Kal...—Dijo Kara que sonreía mas nerviosa que feliz.

—¿Si?—Pregunto sin querer soltarla y es que quería confirmar que aquello era real.

—Necesito respirar.—Pidió, pues Clark si podía demostrar un cariño asfixiante.

—Claro.—Dijo apartándose.—Pero es que mírate, ¿por qué Lena no me aviso?—Pregunto algo consternado.

—Porque ella no lo sabe aun, necesito hacer algo antes.—Dijo Kara.—Y necesito de tu ayuda.—Pidió con una sonrisa.

—Kara, no tienes que regresar, gracias a mis poderes, la ayuda de Lena y que Lex esta en una prisión única; las cosas van bien.—Dijo el hombre con algo de orgullo.

—Lo se, es mi primera misión y ultima, salvar a Lena.—Dijo con el mismo tono y pose que su primo.

—¿Quien quiere hacerle daño a Lena?—Pregunto el hombre apretando los puños. Porque no negaría agarro cierto cariño a la Luthor menor ya que trabajo con ella para que el trabajo no fuera mucho, ademas de que ahora era familia.

—Mira se su plan, pero quiero que todos esos tipos detestables paguen; pero no lo harán si los detenemos antes de que hagan algo. Así que me ayudas.—Pidió kara extendiendo su mano.—¿Confías en mí?

—Siempre.—Dijo con una sonrisa cálida.— Solo promete, que es la ultima.—Agrego cuando detuvo su mano.

—Lo sera, siempre y cuando no implique a Lena.—Dijo con una mirada decidida.

—Entiendo. Es justo.—Dijo apretando la mano de a quien consideraba su hermana mayor.

**...**

**Tres meses después de la "muerte" de Supergirl.**

—Señorita, Luthor.—Dijo el hombre que entraba por el gran ventanal de L-corp.

—La puerta es esa.—Dijo Lena en tono de broma, sin apartar la vista de su computadora.—¿En que puedo ayudar a Superman?—Pregunto girando su silla.— que el mismo esta aquí en persona.—Describiendo lo obvio y con su ceja alzada.

—Nada...—Se aclaro la voz, para relajarla.—La costumbre.—Explico nervioso.—Solo que he leído la noticia de que cuidas de Kara porque era tu prometida, pese a que ella y tu apenas llevaban dos meses saliendo. Agradezco cuides de ella pero Kara es una hermana para mí y no quiero la estés usando para tu beneficio.

—Superman, ¿como supiste que Lois era la indicada?—Pregunto alzando su vaso con whisky.

—Ella es una mujer perfecta al ser tan amable, fuerte, inteligente... la kriptonita de mi corazón...—Se callo al recordar frente a quien estaba.

—Me fleche de Kara desde el momento en que ambos entraron, aun dudando de mi. Algo a lo que me acostumbre.—Dijo al mirarlo apenado.—Cuando ella me confeso que era chica de acero, me enoje, pero con cada palabra que decía entendía que lo ultimo por lo que me contaba aquello era por alguna treta de Lex. Quería dar el siguiente paso, me quería en su vida, no le importaba que mi familia sea enemigos suyos o que mi curiosidad rebasaba ciertas lineas. Y en aquellos ojos vastos de amor como el mar. Siendo humana encontré una kriptonita que afectaba a mi lado humano.—Comento levantándose de su silla para llenar su vaso.—Lo ultimo que quiero es dañarla. al contrario quiero que vea que tiene un hogar al que regresar, por eso todos ustedes pueden entrar al departamento. Pero si tu crees que ella no querría estar a mi lado, estas en tu derecho de llevártela a donde consideres.—Finalizo alzando su copa al hombre que tenia una mirada indescifrable.

**...**

**L-Corp. Piso 12.**

**Hoy. 24 de diciembre. 07:12 P.M.**

—¿Clark?—Pregunto con una sonrisa Lena que no dudo en abrazarlo.—No sabia que vendrías.

—Olvide decirte, con tantos artículos que preparar y los regalos para estas fechas.—Invento el hombre que se ajusto los lentes.—Pero no me perdería desearte una ¡Feliz navidad!

—Es honor viniendo de tí, ¿Lois, te acompaño?—Pregunto tomando una copa para ella y otra para el hombre.

—Se quedara en el hotel, no quiere tentaciones, ya sabes el embarazo.—Susurro lo ultimo con un guiño.

—Enhorabuena.—Dijo brindando con él.—Si me permites, debo atender a unos inversionistas, pero espero disfrutes el evento.—Comento con una sonrisa sincera y entrando aun circulo de hombres que reían fuerte.

—_Estoy dentro._—Comunico con disimulo.

—_Estoy cerca._—Dijo Kara del oto lado que se dedicaba escuchar.

—_Cuídate._—Dijo el super, que con su velocidad tomar su celular, tras chocar por "accidente" con un hombre de cabellos cafés. y enseguida aventandolo arriba donde Kara lo agarro con cuidado.

—Oye, ¿donde esta mi teléfono?—Pregunto el hombre que alcanzo a Clark.—Idiota, no sabes quien soy.—Dijo tomando su cuello.

—¿Tendremos una situacion aquí, señor West?—Pregunto Lena que paso cerca y noto la expresión corporal del hombre que llevaba semanas sacándola de sus casillas.

—Para nada.—Dijo soltando el cuello del reportero al ver que la otra no dejaba de verle.—Solo preguntaba a este caballero si había visto mi teléfono, ya que tras chocar no lo sentí en el bolsillo.—Se explico tras aclararse la garganta.

—Estoy segura aparecerá, pero no le permitiré dañe a nadie, mucho menos a la prensa.—Amenazo Lena que llamo a un par de los guardias que cubría el evento.—Señores, ayuden a este tipo a encontrar su celular.—Indico tomando la mano de Clark y apartándose de ahí.

—Gracias.—Dijo nervioso al sentir una mirada del cielo con enojo.

—No es nada. Te conozco bien, y que te culpe de algo tan trillado como un robo, es un insulto.—Dijo Lena con una sonrisa.—Ademas, revelar tu identidad por esto es ridículo.—Agrego con un guiño antes de desaparecer en algún grupo de personas.

—_Deja de verme así._—Susurro caminando al bufet.

—_No se de que hablas._—Respondió la rubia que dejo el celular lo mas lejos que podía.—_Ya, ellos entraran en poco pensando que ya salio. Ya me encargue de las bombas._

—_Veremos que opción toma_.—Dijo Clark que seguía de cerca los pasos de Lena.—Debiste dejarme ayudarte.

—_Te llevaras el crédito, déjame mover estos músculos que tal y se atrofian._—Bromeo Kara que veía atrevas del edifico con sus poderes como subían los malos.—_Ya llegan._

—_Lena, te cuido muy bien._—Dijo mientras iba al baño para cambiarse.

—Arriba las manos, y despídanse de sus joyas y el dinero.—Dijo al ver 8 hombres con capucha y un par de armas que Lena noto no era humana.

—Muchachos, traen invitación.—Dijo Lena que aun con miedo, noto que Clark no estaba por ningún lado.

—No las necesitamos, ¿verdad?—Pregunto con sarcasmo a los otros dos hombres, y demás que apuntaron una vez al techo. Gritos se escucharon y muchos se pusieron en el piso.

—La policía no tardara en venir.—Anuncio Lena que hacia mucho distribuyo no solo en su edificio, también en la cuidad, un sensor que anunciaba en segundo había algún tiroteo.

—Por eso les recomiendo que nos entreguen lo que buscamos.—Demando uno de los hombres que apunto con su arma a la cabeza de la CEO.

—No les tengo miedo.—Dijo Lena que se cuestionaba a donde había ido Superman.

—Deberías.—Dijo antes de apretar el gatillo. Lena cerro los ojos, pero lo inevitable no llegaba. Y ahí estaba en su oficina.

Noto que la luz se fue y los disparos empezaron, preocupado y con la linterna de su celular se dispuso a regresar al salón. Con enojo abrió las puertas y la luz regreso, todos estaban en el suelo, y superman con una sonrisa.

—Gracias por salvarme, pero no era necesario llevarme 20 piso arriba.—Dijo algo molesta.—Bien, podemos volver a...

—Chicos, es hora de irnos.—Dijo un castaño que se gano mas de una mirada.—Yo... lo siento hermano.—Grito el hombre que intento huir pero el pelinegro le detuvo en segundo.—Déjame ir, no quiero morir.—Pedía el otro que no podía ocultar su miedo.—Este lugar va a explotar.—Revelo al ver la mirada de superman y la Luthor.

—¿Donde?¿cuando?—Pregunto Clark que sabia debía sacar de aquel el plan que ya conocía.

—En los estacionamientos, en cinco minutos.—Confeso mirando su reloj.

—¿Por qué?—Cuestiono de nuevo, guardando su enojo real.

—Wilde y yo, somos los accionistas mayoritarios, si algo le pasa a Lena, la compañía pasara a nosotros. Por eso hemos hechos muchos tratos.—Dijo sin poder apartar los ojos de su reloj de oro.—Sácame de aquí, superman.

—Superman.—Llamo Lena al ver que este no se movía.

—¿Ellos son conocidos tuyos?—Pregunto al ver que otro minuto paso.

—Solo uno, los demás son trabajadores suyos.—Dijo entre nudo y nudo de su garganta.

—Lo mejor seria desalojar el lugar, la policía se encargara de interrogarlo.—Ordeno Lena que sentía el pánico de la gente a su alrededor, aparte de la suya.

—No explotara nada.—Dijo con el rostro más relajado. Y una vez la policía entro.—Desde que entre las detecte, y elimine.—Confeso entregando la grabadora donde estaba la confesión.—Pero quería averiguar si el culpable se encontraba entre la gente, pues no se me hacia justo solo entregar a gente que le pegaron, o que se quedaran sin castigo por intentar acabar con muchas vidas.

—Pudiste decirme.—Susurro le que acompaña el hombre de acero a la ventana.

—Bueno, no queríamos que pensaran que los esperábamos.—Dijo con un guiño antes de "desaparecer".

—Hablo en plural.—Se cuestiono Lena que veía a todos relajarse.—Bien, esperando no vaya a ver mas incidentes, continuamos con la gala.—Indico con una sonrisa relajada y señalando a la orquesta continuara.

—Llegamos trade.—Dijo Cat que entregaba a Lena una botella de whisky.—Apenas son las 07:40, hay que hacerse notar.

—No, a menos que te parezca buena algo de adrenalina por un susto.—Dijo aceptando la botella.

—Trajimos esto, porque suponemos te has acabado la tuya.—Dijo Lucy que se apareció atrás de la CEO.

—Se agradece.—Se limito a decir, suspirando aliviada.

—Por cierto, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo Lena.—Dijo Cat que vio el mensaje que llego a su celular.

—Claro.—Acepto tomando una copa de alguna de las meseras que pasaba.

—Me gustaría hacerlo en privado.—Dijo imitando a la joven mujer.

—Si me esperas unos minutos.—Pidió al ver a Clark acercarse ellas.—No vuelvas a darnos un susto así.—Dijo retirando de uno de sus anillos, un piedra pequeña de kriptonita. Para así dar un golpe al brazo del super que hizo una pequeña mueca.

—Oye, me compareceré de Kara si un día despierta.—Dijo el hombre que tomo la copa de Cat.

—No metas a Kara, a ella la tratare como una reina.—Dijo Lena que era empujada con suavidad

—Ya, ya, no peleen niños.—Dijo antes de cerrar pues ambas ya habían salido.

—El empezó.—Dijo con un tono infantil Lena que entraba al elevador.

—Ya, mejor bebamos.—Dijo alzando su copa.

—¿Que celebramos?—Pregunto con su típica ceja lazada.

—La vida, considerando que hoy tal vez estaríamos muertos.—Dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Salud.—Dijo Lena que bebió rápido.

—Tranquila, que vayas a ver alucinaciones.—Bromeo sirviendo del whisky en la copa de Lena. Que miro a las puertas abrirse.

—Hace falta mucho alcohol para eso.—Dijo con orgullo, ya que conocía bien su relación con la bebida.—¿Y que puede ser importante para que lo hablemos hoy, y en privado, Cat?—Pregunto bebiendo y abriendo su puerta.

—La que te espera ahi dentro.—Dijo con una sonrisa calmada, y cerrando al ver que la menor entro.

—¿Cat?—Llamo confundida.

—Sigues estando hermosa, miento, no, estas más bella solo como tu puedes.—Dijo una voz en la oscuridad de la habitación, pero en vez de miedo Lena estaba apunto de llorar.—Odio haber perdido cinco años en una cama y no con mi prometida.—Siguió hablando Kara que había tomado la mano de la ojiverde.—Con la kriptonita que no soltare nunca y por la cual daría mi vida. Eso y más, por esperarme, por estar ahí para mi, por seguir aquí.—Beso los labios de la mujer que amaba, porque no resistía ni un segundo más.—¿Muy cursi?—Pregunto riendo nerviosa.

—Para nada. Es bueno escucharte, sentirte, saber que esos años no has daño nada.—Dijo tomando con su mano libre una de las mejillas de la rubia.

—Kira, tienes dos semanas para volver, porque tomaras el cargo que te mereces.—Dijo Cat interrumpiendo apropósito, prendiendo la luz y moviendo la mano.—Yo me ocupare de la gente.—Se despido con la mano y poniendo el seguro desde dentro antes de abandonar el lugar. Donde dos mujeres se encontraban rojas de vergüenza.

—¿Enserio eres tú?—Pregunto antes de besarle.—¿Cuando?—Soltó su segunda duda. Habia guardado la tableta que registraba la actividad de la casa, pues se sentía agotada. Y justo el día que ignora todo su mundo, este se encuentra frente a ella.

—Lo soy, desde la tarde, pero he querido acabar con quienes querían hacerte daño, para estar segura que al fin seriamos tu y yo.—Dijo apoyando su frente con la de Lena.

—Por eso él, hablo en plural.—Comento al hacer sentido de aquellas palabras.

—Si.—Dijo sin aguantas más a cargar a su novia.

—Eres el mejor regalo de navidad.—Susurro Lena que de nuevo lloraba.

—¿Lo soy?—Cuestiono mientras extendía la rosa que sujetaba con fuerza. Lena asintió, y lloro con más fuerza.—Yo quería que fuera esto, un anillo de mi imano para hacer oficial mi compromiso contigo de estar a tu lado; en los buenos como malos momentos; salud y enfermedad; pobreza o riqueza; vida, muerte y en todas las veces que Rao nos deje convivir en un mismo plano y tierra. Lena Luthor, ¿te casarías conmigo?—Pregunto Kara con unas pequeñas lagrimas pero sin apartar su vista de aquel campo verde que nunca mas se quería perder.

—Si.—Grito Lena que dejo la otra le colocara el anillo antes de saltar a besarle.—Te amo, Kara Danvers.

—Yo te amo, mucho mas, Lena Luthor. Y aparir de hoy haré que cada día sonrías.

_**Pero esa sera historia de otro día. O tal vez, nunca.**_

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara. _—Aunque siento que olvido algo... _

**_Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

**_Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

**By : E.Y.79**


End file.
